Space Trip
by JimmyNeutronFan
Summary: Hey guys my seccond story : I am only 13 plz no mean comments! : I put more detail than last time into my story!
1. Chapter 1

Space Adventures

Chapter 1: Candy Bar

One sunny day in Retroville Jimmy, Carl and Sheen were hanging out at the Candy Bar, when Jimmy came up with an idea.

**Jimmy: **Guys how long has it been since we have flown to space?

**Sheen: **Yeah… Around three months…. Because the last time we went and then got back home you and Cindy **ALMOST **kissed!

**Jimmy:** That….. Was a trust ritual!

**Carl: **Hey I remember that! The space trip before that when that evil guy tried to be 'king of mars' you confessed to Cindy!

**Jimmy: **I DID NOT CONFESS!!! I just said she smells nice…

**Carl: **Sure Jimmy! (Trying to sound sarcastic)

**Jimmy: **Well I am building a NEW space rocket that is sure to work and will get us to the moon in no time at all!

**Carl: **Cool!

**Jimmy: **Don't tell anyone! ESPECIALLY Vortex!

**Sheen: **Got it Jim!

**Carl: **me too! I think.

**Jimmy: **Ugh!

The three best friends paid for the ice creams they had finished eating at the now very popular Candy Bar and walked to Jimmy's house from there.

When they arrived they found Jimmy's 'secret' crush/rival standing before them with her best friend Libby.

**Sheen: **GUESS WHAT LIBS?

**Libby: **What now Sheen?

**Sheen: **Where going to space in Jimmy's new shiny rocket thingy!

**Jimmy: **SHEEN!!!!!!

**Cindy: **Neutron why didn't you invite US!! (Libby and her)

**Jimmy: **Maybe… I dunno CAUSE YOUR TOO RUDE AND SELFISH!

**Cindy: **Clam down NERDBOMB! All I wanted to know is if I could come

**Jimmy: **Why?

**Cindy: **STOP QUESTIONING ME YOU BIG BRAINED IDIOT!

**Jimmy: **Fine your not coming!

**Sheen: **But I want my ultra queen to come too.

**Libby: **Yeah.. and I aint going without my gal Cin!

**Jimmy: **Argh!!! This sucks.

Though Jimmy had said that aloud his heart was thinking something totally different!

**Jimmy: **Fine you can come I guess… BUT if you distract me…… I mean…. *blushes* uhmm… hehe…. Why would you distract me that would be silly...?

**Cindy: **Whatever Nerdbomb! Time is ticking.

**Jimmy: **I said you can come okay? GEEZ!

**Cindy: **Okay Jim… I mean Neutron!

**Libby: **When do we leave?

**Jimmy: **Tomorrow morning!

**Sheen: **see you later guys the UltraLord show starts in 3 minutes!

**Libby: **Bye sheen!

**Jimmy and Carl: **Cya Sheen!

**Libby: **I have to go, the new funky dance/reality show is on channel 2 soon!

**Cindy: **Bye Libs.

**Carl: **I am hungry so I have to ummm….. go…..

**Jimmy: **Bye Carl, see you tomorrow!

Then Jimmy and Cindy were left all alone in the middle of the street clueless what to do or talk about.

**Cindy: **Soooo Jimmy how are you lately?

**Jimmy: **I'm fine Cindy … I guess….. How are you?

**Cindy: **Yeah I am okay…..

Then some more awkward silence passed.

**Jimmy: **Okay I guess I'll see you tomorrow! Bye Cin…. I mean uhmm…. Vortex!

**Cindy: **Yes bye Jim…. I mean Nerdtron!

The two secret lovers had no idea but they were thinking the same things at exactly the same time: I don't like him/her do I? I just simply CAN'T!

But alas they can and they do!

(But they don't find out until the next chapter or the one after!)

**End Of chapter one!**

Hope this was better than my last one! All my love JimmyNeutronFan! xxoo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Rocket

**Cindy:** 'Move Nerdbomb I'm gunna be the first one into the rocket ship'

**Jimmy: '**But I've been inside already so I was the first one in!'

**Cindy: '**……STUFF YOU……'

**Jimmy:** '*Smirks*'

**Cindy: '**Don't be such a show-off.'

**Jimmy: '**Who would I show-off in front of Vortex?'

**Cindy: '**I dunno maybe your STUPID friends!'

**Jimmy: '**Hey! Okay that's it Vortex… YOU ARE NOT ALOUD ON THIS' ROCKET!

**Cindy: '**BET YOU CAN'T STOP ME!'

Jimmy and Cindy were the best known people in Retroville for not turning down bets as you have probably figured out already.

**Libby: '**Come on guys can we just get onto the rocket already'.

**Sheen: '**Yeah I am getting cold!'  
**Cindy: '**Sheen it's the middle of summer.

**Jimmy: '**Yeah it's 40 Degrees Celsius out here!'

**Cindy: '**WRONG Neutron! It is 42 Degrees Celsius'

**Jimmy: **'NO WAY VORTEX I CHECKED THIS MORNING!

**Cindy: '**Well the weather people were wrong!'

**Libby: '**Can't you just admit that you to love each other and STOP fighting!'

*Jimmy and Cindy both blush*

**Jimmy: '**I DO NOT LOVE VORTEX!'

**Cindy: '**WHY WOULD I LOVE HIM HE IS A STUPID SHOW-OFF!'

**Libby: '**Whatever you say liars!'

They all got on the rocket ship and Jimmy sat down in his driver's seat next to Cindy. Libby and Sheen sat next to each other and Carl sat by himself because he gets 'rocket sick'.

**Jimmy: '**Ready for lift off in 3…2….1 and blastoff!'

The rocket took off. All of the passengers looked out the window and saw the town from a birds eye view. They were all excited about going to the moon again because the last time they went was 3 months ago.

When the Neutron gang were getting close to the moon they remembered Jimmy's little brother Brobot lived on the moon. So they immediately turned the ship around because of Brobot.

**Jimmy: '**I almost forgot about Brobot!'

**Cindy: '**So where are we going now Nerdtron?'

**Jimmy: '**We may go to Mars or just go home.'

**Sheen: '**I want to go to Mars'.

**Cindy: **BUT…. April and her savage family are there!

**Jimmy: '**Yes I almost forgot! She does live there. We will go to visit her.'

**Cindy: '**But Jimmy! Her family are savages!'

**Jimmy: '**Come on Cin! We have fought off all the bad guys before I think we can handle it…'

*Jimmy looked at Cindy with his big blue pleading eyes*

**Cindy: '**FINE! But no seeing April cause she IS evil… I just know she is.'

**Jimmy: '**Okaaayyy!!! Guys off to Mars!'

*Cindy rolls her eyes*

* Three hours later The Neutron gang arrive at the planet Mars…*

*They are all stepping of the landing ramp*

When Jimmy trips over Cindy's foot and they fall on top of each other…

* Cindy looks into Jimmy's eyes*

* They get closer and closer*

**Carl: **WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!!!!!!!!!

* Everyone evil glares him for startling Jimmy and Cindy*

End of chapter 2!

Me: WILL JIMMY AND CINDY KISS? WILL CARL NOT GET KILLED BY HIS FRIENDS? You will have to wait and find out… hehehehhheee

Thanks guys xx


	3. Girlfriend and Boyfriend?

**Heyy guyz sorry if April's planet is not Mars… But I can't really change it now. Thanks Love JimmyNeutronFan!**

Space Adventures Chapter 3

**Me:** "Last time we left our heroes Jimmy and Cindy were about to kiss and Carl was getting evil glares!"

There they were Cindy on top of Jimmy because Jimmy had stumbled over Cindy's foot. Jimmy and Cindy apart from Carl yelling didn't notice the friends staring and both leaned in to close the gap between them.

**Cindy thinking: **"Mhhhmm This is good! Wow Neutron is a REALLY good kisser!"

**Jimmy thinking: **"I love her soooo much she's a great kisser!"

Jimmy and Cindy deepened the kiss until Libby cleared her throat. They both quickly got up and started to blush.

But the friends were not the only ones watching, a girl with green toned skin and a jealous look on her face suddenly stepped out of the dark and misty shadows.

**April: **"Well hello Jimmy what a pleasant surprise! As for you Cindy… (April said with a sour expression on her face) I am not so pleased!"

**Cindy: **"Ohhhh geez! What do you want?"

**April: **"FOR YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM JIMMY!!!!!"

**Cindy: **"NOT gunna happen!"

* Jimmy smirks *

**April: **"Well I bet he loves me and NOT you!!!"

**Cindy: **"OHHH YEAH? WELL WHY DON'T WE JUST ASK HIM?"

**April: **"FINE"

*Both turn to Jimmy *

**Jimmy: **"Uhhmmmm…. Well I uhhh…."

**Libby: **"JUST CHOOSE ONE!"

**Cindy: * **Looks sadly and turns and walks away while saying: "What's the point he WILL choose April"*

**Jimmy:** "Oh yeah want a bet?"

*Everyone gasped*

Cindy turned around and bolted for Jimmy to pull him into a giant embrace.

**Jimmy: **"I've always loved you Cin" He said while stroking her long, soft and golden hair.

**Cindy: **"have always loved you too Jim!" She said as she pulled him closer to keep her warm.

**April: **Stared with her mouth wide open "JIMMY?? HOW COULD YOU???"

**Jimmy: **"only pretended to like you AND Betty to make Cindy Jealous". He said while still hugging Cindy.

**All of the Neutron gang except Jimmy and Cindy: **"FINALLY THEY HAVE CONFESSED!!!!!!!

**April: **"FINE I'M GOING!"

**Cindy: **"AND DO NOT COME BACK!" Cindy added on.

Jimmy and Cindy walked off back to the rocket holding hands whispering things every now and then and Cindy giggling in response. Libby Carl and Sheen just rolled their eyes and thought about what would happen the next day with the happy 'couple'.

***THE NEXT DAY***

**Cindy: **"Heyy Libs!"

Cindy called very loudly across the street that loved not only because her favourite new boyfriend (yes that right he asked to go out with her the very next day!) But because her best friend Libby also lived in the same street along with Carl and Sheen.

**Libby: **Hey Cin! How's your new boyfriend going?

**Cindy: **"Goodness knows apparently he has been in the lab since early this morning!"

**Libby: **"Your boy is weird!"

**Cindy: **And yours isn't?

They both looked at Sheen who was singing the Ultra Lord theme song (what a surprise!) and chasing a butterfly.

**Libby: **Okay agreed both our boys are weird!

* Both girls laughed at the same time*

At that moment Jimmy came out of the lab with a smug look on his face.

**Jimmy: **"Hello Libby……and Cindy….. Wow Cin you look great! " He said as he reached Cindy's front lawn and gave Cindy a quick kiss on the lips.

Cindy started to blush but asked Jimmy what he was so happy about to cover up.

**Jimmy: **"Well I just came up with a new invention the Time Viewer 3000!"

**Cindy: **Wow Jim can we go look?

**Jimmy: **Yeah why not? He asked himself and called Sheen and Carl over to the lab who were sitting outside of Carl's lawn and looking at some flowers they had picked but they immediately dropped them when Jimmy called them in.

_**THE END**_

Thanks guys 4 reading I will make number two for this and it will be called 'The Future'

Thanks once again 4 guys for Reading


End file.
